<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macaron Talk Show by CeruleanBlues0, KawaiiPokemon18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549921">Macaron Talk Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues0/pseuds/CeruleanBlues0'>CeruleanBlues0</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPokemon18/pseuds/KawaiiPokemon18'>KawaiiPokemon18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Contestshipping, IkariShipping, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokemon, Talk Shows, pokeshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues0/pseuds/CeruleanBlues0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPokemon18/pseuds/KawaiiPokemon18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk show that features truth or dare and other segments. Featuring Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping. Watch the hosts do fun challenges suggested by you, the viewer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for being here, I'm Mari and this is Calvin!" the brunette host pops into the studio, dressed in a simple pale blue shirt and jean shorts. She pulls a half-asleep boy in front of the camera and shakes him awake. The boy jolts away and almost falls to the ground, Mari quickly catches him.</p><p>"Huh?...Oh...*yawn*...Morning, Mari. Hello viewers," Calvin lazily brushing the loose strands of hairs out of his face said. "I will be back after a quick change." He walks out of frame and goes back to his room. Mari waves goodbye and sits down at her desk, reading the black and gold introduction cards.</p><p>10 minutes later, Calvin came back into the studio in a grey shirt and black sweatpants. He sits next to Mari and faces the camera. "Now, let's meet our guests. From Kanto, Ash and Misty!"</p><p>"Gary and Leaf are also from Kanto. Also Ash and Misty are not here yet," Mari whispers, showing Calvin the cards. He groans and rubs his head.</p><p>"Ok...From Kanto, Gary and Leaf!"</p><p>Gary runs in and give a giant bow to the camera, before sitting down on a nearby couch, "Thank you for having me!"</p><p>Mari does an anime sweat drop, while Calvin continues to stare at the card. Embarrassed, Leaf quickly walks into the studio and takes a seat, away from Gary.</p><p>"Hello everyone, it's great to be here," she gives a quick wave before shooting a glare at Gary. He gives her a wink and smirks. Leaf pretends to gag, as Mari and Calvin continue to read off the card.</p><p>"Umm...okay, back to the introductions. From Hoenn, May and Drew," Mari said, trying to not fall asleep. "Okay, Cal, can you do the rest of the introduction... I'm going to the kitchen to make coffee." Mari stands up and walks off camera, into the kitchen. Calvin sighs and motions for the crew to let May and Drew in.</p><p>"Hi! Where's Mari?" May asks, walking onto the set. She looked really confused and took a seat next to Leaf. "Also why did you lock me in a room with this grass head?"</p><p>"Hey! I thought you were happy to be with me," Drew smirks, flicking his hair. May rolls her eyes and tries to have a conversation with Leaf. Calvin sighs and pulls out the next card.</p><p>"Ok,...yawns... Next from Sinnoh, Dawn and Paul," Calvin wearily says, "Mari, can you get me a cup of coffee too?"</p><p>"SURE!"</p><p>Calvin sighs and turns back to the camera. "Where are we?...Oh right, ladies and gentlemen, Dawn and Paul." The blunette walks into the studio and waves before quickly sitting down with her friends.</p><p>"Hi! So what are we going to be doing?" Dawn asks, trying to smooth her hair down. May smiles and Leaf gives Dawn a quick hug. Five minutes later, Mari appears, holding two cups of coffee, and hands one of the cups to Calvin. She takes her seat and quickly scans to room to see the guests.</p><p>"Did Paul leave or did we forget to call him in?" Mari takes a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"He's just not here," Calvin shrugs his shoulders. Mari sighs and quickly pulls out her phone. She punches in a number and hits call.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, is this Reggie?"</p><p>"Yes, who is this?"</p><p>"It's Mari."</p><p>"Oh, hi Mari. I wasn't expecting you to call. How's Calvin?"</p><p>"He's fine, a bit tired. By the way, did Paul get to the studio?"</p><p>"No...He's still in bed. Why you asking?"</p><p>"Oh no reason. I'm just going to send my Gardevoir to pick him up. Tell him to get ready in about 5 minutes," Mari takes out a Pokéball and send out her Gardevoir, "Use Teleport. Make sure you land at the front door, don't want to be rude." The Pokéball nods and disappears in a flash.</p><p>"Ok, your Gardevoir just appeared at the front door. I'll take care of the rest. Bye, Mari."</p><p>"Bye," Mari hangs up and takes the last card, "Now from Kanto, again...Oh wait they're in Alola?...Ok, from Alola, Ash and Misty!"</p><p>Ash and Misty walk in and give a big wave to the viewers.</p><p>"Hi! It's great to see you again, Mari!" Misty says, as Ash dashes over to Gary.</p><p>"Let's battle!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!" Misty pulls out her mallet and chases a frightened Ash around the studio, "GET BACK HERE!"</p><p>"Ahhh, help!"</p><p>Suddenly, Gardevoir appear with Paul next to her. The pokemon give a small bow and disappears into her Pokéball.</p><p>"Why am I here?" Paul asks, zipping up his jacket, "Reggie just comes barging into my room with a Gardevoir and tells me to get dressed. Next thing I know, I'm here." Mari casually sips her coffee and turns to the the camera.</p><p>"Ok, now that Paul is here... Let's get on to the segment." Mari smiles and grabs a new set of cards, this time pink with a blue macron on the back, "I'm just going to ask some simple questions and make some comments about each other the characters."</p><p>"Hn, pathetic."</p><p>"Just sit down with your friend, you emo plum," Mari said, looking through the questions. Dawn tries to stifle a chuckle as Ash falls on the floor, laughing. Paul rolls his eyes and quietly sit down next to Drew. "Anyway, back to the show. Let's start with the first question."</p><p>How old are you guys?</p><p>"I'm currently 15 and Cal is 16," Mari says, as Calvin pulls her into a hug. The girls squeal as the boys covered their ears, "Ok, now for our guest!"</p><p>"We're all 14 except for Ash. Apparently he is 'ten'," Misty says, making air quotes around the word ten.</p><p>"Wait...is that actually true?" Calvin asks, trying to understand the logic behind it. Ash shrugs his shoulder and turns his hat backwards.</p><p>"I'm technically 14, but everyone just assumes I'm 10."</p><p>"Cuz you act like a pathetic 10 year old."</p><p>"Also you low-key stuff your face with everything in front of you. You've done that so much in Kanto and Johto."</p><p>"May does that too!"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Mari and Calvin continues to watch at the guests begin to argue with each other. The two hosts sigh and decided to let out their Pokémon.</p><p>"Gardevoir use Psychic."</p><p>"Gallade use Psychic."</p><p>Their eyes glow blue and the trainers float into the air. The pokemon direct them back into their seat and set them gently into their seats.</p><p>"Thanks Gardevoir, return," Mari pulls out the Pokéball and returns her Pokémon.</p><p>"Return Gallade, you were great," Calvin returns his Gallade and continues on with the questions.</p><p>What was your first Pokemon?</p><p>"The first one I caught was my Gardevoir, I caught it as a Ralts," Mari said, "I got as a gift from my brother when I started my journey." Calvin scratches his head as he tried to recall.</p><p>"Mine was my Feraligater, I got it as a starter in Johto," Calvin finally says, pulling out a Lure Ball, "It was mischievous, but super powerful. We bond after a while."</p><p>"Ok your turn, who was your first Pokémon?"</p><p>"Mine was Pikachu," Ash says. The electric mouse jumps onto Ash's shoulder and smiles.</p><p>"Pika!"</p><p>"I think, my first Pokemon was my Staryu. It was the main Pokémon I used during journeys," Misty said, she pats Pikachu on its head as it happily yawns.</p><p>"My Squirtle, while evolved into an awesome Blastoise!"</p><p>"Mine was Bulbasaur and it still is a Bulbasuar."</p><p>"Torchic, well now it's a Blaziken."</p><p>"Roserade."</p><p>"It was never a Budew?" Mari asked, thinking about its pre-evolution, "I thought Roselia evolved from a Budew."</p><p>"It does, but when I got my Roserade, it was a Roselia," Drew shrugs his shoulder and flicks his hair. May rolls her eyes as Drew gives her a smirk.</p><p>"Piplup!" Dawn smiles, as her Piplup pops out of its Pokéball and into her lap.</p><p>"Why is it here?" Paul asks, as the little penguin uses bubble beam on the purple haired trainer. Dawn quickly apologizes before returning Piplup back into its Pokéball..</p><p>"Torterra. Got it as a Turtwig. Trained it to become a powerful Pokémon."</p><p>Dawn smiles, "Torterra is pretty powerful, but it also seems nice." Paul shrugs his shoulder and turns away. Mari smirked as she saw a small blush on Paul face.</p><p>"Anyway next question," Mari takes the next card and reads it.</p><p>Do you like someone?</p><p>Everyone turns red as Mari smiles, "Yes! Finally, this question actually comes up! Ok let me get my camera! Cal, don't start without me." The brunette dashes into her room and grabs a video camera.</p><p>"Uhhhhh...Okay then," Calvin said, as Mari pointed the camera to him, "Yes, I like someone."</p><p>"Yay! Who?" Mari asks, moving closer to Calvin. The nervous host carefully moves away from his cohost. Mari pouts as she waits for Calvin's answer.</p><p>"I will not say because the question does not ask me who I like," Calvin said, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>"Aw," Mari pouts as she puts the camera away, "Right, I forgot the questions are that specific. Just to make its easier, do you like someone?"</p><p>Everyone nods their head and then looks away from each other. Mari sighs and decides to move on the next question.</p><p>Fun fact about you!</p><p>Mari scratches her head as she tried to think of something, "I learned to bake when I was about 5. The first thing i bake was a pineapple upside down cake."</p><p>"I am trained in MMA, karate, and sword-fighting," Calvin, pulls up a video of him sword fighting with his mentor. Mari was impressed while everyone else was surprised. Calvin shrugs his shoulder before going back to reading the cards.</p><p>"I can eat twelve bowls of ramen in one sitting," Ash says. Everyone blankly stares at him, while Misty pulls out her mallet and chases Ash around the studio again.</p><p>"STOP TALKING ABOUT FOOD!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Misty!"</p><p>Calvin sighs and tells Gary to continues on. The researcher thought for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>"When I was really young, I decided to toast some bread and then the toaster broke so my toast got stuck. I was about 3 so I decided to use a fork to get it out and then I got shocked.."</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>Gary smiles, "Nah, what was funny was the fact that my hair suddenly became super spiky and grandpa had no clue how to fix it." Leaf then gasps and starts laughing.</p><p>"Oh, that's why you were wearing a hat when you came over. I thought you shaved your hair off or something."</p><p>"That has happened before."</p><p>Mari and Calvin do an anime sweat drop, while everyone else blankly stared at him. Ash collapsed to the floor, covered in bruises, after being chased by Misty.</p><p>"My fun fact is that I've met Mew when I have really young," Leaf admits, everyone was absolutely shock. Mari was really intrigued to know more.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I met it when I was in the forest. I was being chased by a Beedrill and all of a sudden, Mew appeared and the Beedrill left," Leaf then stops talking. Mari tells her to continue., "I don't remember what happened then. All I remember is that Mew was happy that I was safe and then led me out of the forest."</p><p>Mari give Leaf a smiles, "That's great! You met a Legendary Pokémon! All right! May, your turn."</p><p>"Uhhhh...When I was really young, I used to do small pokemon contest at home with Brendan," May starts laughing, "I used to have this unnecessarily frilly pink dress and I think I managed to get Brendan into it."</p><p>Drew scowls, "Who's Brendan? Your boyfriend?"</p><p>May turns red, "He's my best friend! Plus he has a girlfriend!" Drew relaxes and smirks.</p><p>"Relax, June. I was just curious," he flicks his hair, as May was screaming at him. Mari was covering her ears, while Calvin was trying to talk through the noise.</p><p>"DREW! YOUR TURN!"</p><p>"I like cherries."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"That's it?" Mari asks, disappointed in the confession, "I thought it would be more interesting?" Drew shrugs his shoulders and leans back on his chair.</p><p>"It's not that big."</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" yells Gary.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Moving on."</p><p>"I'll call Solidad to confirm," Mari pulls out her phone and Drew almost falls out of his chair when he heard Mari.</p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>Mari dials her number and presses call.</p><p>"Hi, Mari."</p><p>"Hello, Solidad. Could I ask you a question about Drew?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"So you've known him for a while. Does he like cherries?"</p><p>"Drew is obsessed with cherries. I think anytime he's near a bowl of cherries, he just takes them and then eats them. Honestly, he likes them as much as he likes May."</p><p>"Okay, thanks! Tell Harley I said hi and that I will invite you guys to the show soon!"</p><p>"Alright! Bye!"</p><p>Mari hangs up and starts smirking at Drew. The green-haired coordinator was super confused until Mari walked into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of cherries. His eyes widen and he stares at Mari with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Ok, Drew, if you can last the rest of the show without eating a single cherry in this bowl. I will let you eat these cherries after the show," Mari says, setting the cherries in front of him. Drew nods and tries to resist the urge to eat a cherry.</p><p>"Anyway, back to the show. Dawn, your turn," Calvin said, tossing a card behind him. A crew member quickly runs over and picks it up.</p><p>"I used to be terrified of Plusle and Minun, because I got shocked by them when I was a child," Dawn said, shuddering at the thought, "You can ask Kenny if you want to know more."</p><p>"Alright, I'll get my Gardevoir to pick up Kenny, cuz I want to see his reaction," Mari says, pulling out her Gardvoir's Pokéball, "Use Teleport and get Kenny. But first give him some time to get ready." The Embrace Pokémon nods and disappears. It reappears one minute later with Kenny next to her.</p><p>"Hey, DeeDee!"</p><p>"Kenny! I told you not to call me that!" Dawn whined, covering her face with her hands, "Anyways, Mari, you can ask Kenny if you want."</p><p>"So Kenny, why was Dawn scared of Plusle and Minun?"</p><p>"Oh, so DeeDee basically decided to hug our class pets, Plusle and Minun. They got a bit annoyed and shocked her. Her hair became sparkly from the sparks and I decided to call her DeeDee for...," Dawn glares at him, Kenny nervously smiles and scratches his head, "Actually, I'm not going to say. Can I go back home now?"</p><p>"Sure, anything you would like to say to the viewers?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kenny quickly pecks Dawn's cheek before going back to Mari's Gardevoir, "Bye, DeeDee!" Kenny disappears in a flash, Mari was laughing in her seat while Calvin was trying to keep his best friend upright. Dawn's cheeks were really red and she was frozen in her seat. Paul's hands were balled into fists as he was looking away from Dawn. Gardevoir reappears and returns back into her Pokéball.</p><p>"Umm... Ok then, Paul go ahead," Mari said, gasping for breath, "I still can't believe that Kenny did that."</p><p>"Hn...I've dyed my hair blonde before," Paul quickly glances over at Dawn before going back to staring at the wall.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"I just don't see you doing that," Dawn said, trying to imagine Paul with blonde hair. Everyone else agrees while Paul was still staring at the wall.</p><p>"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me, Troublesome," Paul smirks, as Dawn frowns. Mari shrugs her shoulders as she continues to look at the cards.</p><p>"Can I have the cherries now?"</p><p>"Sure, Drew go ahead."</p><p>The green-haired coordinator takes the bowl of cherries and promptly runs into his room, closing the door behind him. May follows and goes into her room.</p><p>"Okay, I guess that's the end of the show. Calvin, go ahead and do the closing," Mari said, pointing to Calvin. He nods and lets out his Gallade. They bow together and smile.</p><p>"Thanks for watching and we'll see you soon!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change of host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi everyone, it's Mari! So i'm just here to tell everyone that I'm taking a break from being host and I am having someone else take my place."</p>
<p>"So are we free from the challenges?" Gary pops in, ready to celebrate. Mari rolls her eyes and takes out Gardevoir's pokeball.</p>
<p>"Nope, you guys are still doing some of the challenges," Mari said, grabbing a backpack, "Ok, I'm off on a journey to hopefully get some more inspiration to write. Bye! Gardevoir, use Teleport." Mari disappeared in a flash, leaving the guests alone on set.</p>
<p>"So what are we suppose to do next?" Dawn asks, staring at the blank cards on the host's desk. Paul shrugs his shoulder and walks back into his room, while Ash was raiding the fridge for food. Misty, May and Leaf were looking to see if Mari left any note. Gary and Drew were arguing about who had better hair.</p>
<p>"Yo, this is the right room, right?" said a teen with brown spiky hair.</p>
<p>"Uhh...maybe?" Ash said.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, wait...who ARE you!?" Gary said menacingly.</p>
<p>"I edit the scripts for Mari...and she had to leave. Don't know why, and apparently she's taking her friends with her, so I'm the host for now."</p>
<p>"Oh, cool!" May said cheerily.</p>
<p>"What's your name, anyways?" Dawn enquires.</p>
<p>"I'm INFINITE. This is my Blaziken, Pyro."</p>
<p>"YOU HAVE A BLAZIKEN!? I DO TOO! HE'S SO CUTEEEEEE~!" May rushed to the Blaziken, who was extremely confused as to why a random girl was yelling about another Blaziken.</p>
<p>"That's not even your real name, idiot." Paul (who had been dragged back by Dawn) said.</p>
<p>"Everyone calls me that...so...yeah. Is Paul your real name?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, dude, it is my name. Why wouldn't it be? Paul is a great name!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like the name of a washed-up Trainer in his mid-40s..." the new host retorts.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Let's start the show!" Paul said.</p>
<p>"Huh, guess you wanna do it now. Weird. Anyways, yeah, it's a good time to start the show."</p>
<p>Luckily, Mari had everyone arrive early, so the show started on time.</p>
<p>"Hello, everyone! Mari is on a leave as the host of the Macaron Show, so my Blaziken and I are hosting for a while. I'm INFINITE, I edited Mari's scripts, so now I'm the host. This is my Blaziken, his name is Pyro. Here's the cast, normal as always. Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul."</p>
<p>"Today's prompt is my own...Blaziken, mind reading it out?" he said to an extremely confused Blaziken.</p>
<p>"Just kidding, Pyro. I'll do it. It's a spicy foods challenge!"</p>
<p>The camera goes to a close-up of all the participants.</p>
<p>Ash looked really happy, Misty seemed slightly annoyed, May was even happier than Ash, Drew was indifferent, Dawn seemed downcast, and Paul was just pissed.</p>
<p>"You guys ready?"</p>
<p>"As I'll ever be..." said Dawn.</p>
<p>"Blaziken, bring the food out!"</p>
<p>First out was a Cheri Berry.</p>
<p>When the host called it out, Drew gobbled it up and immediately paid the price for it, because the name sounds like "cherry", and Drew had a huge intolerance to spicy things.</p>
<p>Everyone was fine except for Drew dying on the floor, breathing actual fire.</p>
<p>"You wanna be like Drew and do that, Blaziken? Seems like fun!"</p>
<p>Blaziken nodded and pantomimed breathing fire.</p>
<p>Everyone else was fine.</p>
<p>Next was spicy noodles.</p>
<p>Dawn and Misty dropped out next, because Sriracha was too spicy for them.</p>
<p>It was down to Gary, Paul, May, Ash, and Pyro, who was also eating the food.</p>
<p>After that was a Jalapeño pepper, which made Gary, Pyro and Paul drop out.</p>
<p>Pyro left to make it fair, INFINITE clarified.</p>
<p>Ash and May were presented with Carolina Reaper peppers.</p>
<p>The episode ended with them both breathing fire and Pyro snacking on the peppers like candy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collab with ThatPikachuMain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I'm not dead and I'm back with new content...Actually, that's still pretty debatable," Mari shuffles through her cards as she tries to find today's segment, "Uhhh...yeah... I really haven't gotten any dare." A crew member comes in and hands her a script.</p><p>"Oh we're changing it?"</p><p>The member nods before shuffling away. Mari takes a look at the script.</p><p>"So I guess I'll be doing the What's in the Box Challenge. Fun," Mari continues to scroll through the script, "Yay! I also get some help from INFINITE."</p><p>Paul slams his hands on the coffee table and scowls at Mari, "Oh hell no! I am not working with a person who says that my name sound like a washed-up trainer that is in his mid-40s."</p><p>"That's why I'm happy that he's coming," Mari said, setting up the box, "Okay, I think this should be good for now."</p><p>"So do I get to skip this one?"</p><p>"No Gary, you only got to skip the pepper challenge because you had to deal with a problem in your lab," Mari complained.</p><p>She turns around, bumping into a boy with spiky brown hair. They crash to the floor as the guests try not to laugh.</p><p>"Whoa! Sorry about that."</p><p>Mari smiles and helps him up, "Don't worry. It's was my fault. INFINITE, right?"</p><p>"Yep. Pyro is also here to help," the Blaziken nodded as he sprinted his way to the host's desk.</p><p>"Cool, then we can get started," Mari said, handing everyone a blindfold, "So the challenge is very simple. For the first half, I'll being placing some object for your guys to feel and guess..."</p><p>"Then I'll take over and I'll be placing the object I chose for your guys," INFINITE continues. Pyro continues to stand in the background, slightly startled by May.</p><p>"You okay, Pyro? You're kinda zoning out there, bro."</p><p>Pyro walked over to INFINITE, and stared down May even more, while clinging to the teen's arm.</p><p>"Aw, don't be scared, buddy." he whispered.</p><p>"Anyways, let's start!" Mari shouted.</p><p>Everyone nodded and tied on their blindfolds.</p><p>"I still hate this," Paul complained. Mari rolled her eyes as she set the box on the coffee table.</p><p>"Yet you love Dawn so much that you signed up, just to be with her, man!" INFINITE retorted. Everyone laughed while Paul scowled (and Dawn blushed).</p><p>"Mari, hurry this up," Paul growled. Mari smirked as she placing a bowl into the box.</p><p>"Alright, stick your hand into the box one by one and take a guess."</p><p>Ash stuck his hand into the box and smashed the styrofoam bowl, splattering the box with a brown goo, "Wow, that was weird. Is it mud?"</p><p>INFINITE stares at the box, now covered with brown. Mari wipes the splatters on her pants, annoyed by the bits of pudding on the table.</p><p>Pyro takes the bowl and starts licking it.</p><p>"Uhh, I'll be back," Mari runs back into the kitchen and produces another bowl of chocolate pudding, this time in a plastic bowl, "Okay, the rest of your guys can try to guess it. But don't damage the bowl."</p><p>Everyone cringed as they felt the pudding.</p><p>"Is this glue?"</p><p>"It smells really familiar."</p><p>"How do you know what it smells like?!"</p><p>"Is it edible?"</p><p>"May! Don't even think about eating it!"</p><p>Finally, Ash decided to lick his hand, "It's pudding. Chocolate."</p><p>INFINITE and Mari sighed as the rest of the guests took off their blindfolds and stared at the brown substance in the box. Pyro, finished with the bowl of pudding, decided to join in the fun and watch the guests guess the object.</p><p>"Why is it on the wall?" May asked, noticing the splatters of brown on the hosts and on the walls.</p><p>"Because Ash decided to smash the original bowl," INFINITE motions to the crumpled up bowl stuck to the bottom of the box. Ash sheepishly smiles before turning to Mari.</p><p>"Do I win?"</p><p>"Uhh...no. You ate the pudding, not really guessing it by touch," Mari hands everyone a towel and takes the box back into the kitchen.</p><p>"Alright, next one! Pyro, you can introduce it!" INFINITE said, pointing to his Blaziken, "Just kidding! I don't even know what's the next one."</p><p>The confused Blaziken walks away to the kitchen and back to the host's desk with another bowl of pudding.</p><p>"How did you get that, Pyro?" INFINITE says.</p><p>Pyro mimics looking around.</p><p>"Also, how many more there?"</p><p>Pyro holds up two fingers.</p><p>"Okay, but that's your last one, got it?"</p><p>Pyro nods.</p><p>Mari returns with a new box, this time plastic and sets on the table.</p><p>"Alright, next one." Mari places the Pokémon into the box. "Alright, please be quiet. I don't want to startle the guests!"</p><p>The guests nervously reach in, petting the Lillipup. Except for Paul, he accidentally poked it in the eye.</p><p>"Wow it's really fluffy."</p><p>"I think it's licking me."</p><p>"OW! What the fuck! Why did I get bitten?"</p><p>"It's definitely a Pokemon."</p><p>"I think it's a Jumpluff!"</p><p>"Aww, cute!"</p><p>The Pokémon suddenly jumps out and everyone stumbles back by the sudden movement. Mari runs after the pokemon, trying to get it back.</p><p>"Well, Gary was kind of correct. It is a pokemon," INFINITE said, Mari returned holding a Lillipup.</p><p>Paul scowled, "a Lillipup bit me?! Why?"</p><p>"You poked it in the eye." Mari said, wiping the Lillipup's eyes with a tissue.</p><p>Dawn squeals and takes the Lillipup from Mari, "Awww! Where did you get it?"</p><p>"Apparently, Daniel's Stoutland is a father..."Mari said, while taking the box back into the kitchen.</p><p>"According to Danny, there's a bunch, so he let me keep one and he's going to raise the rest. Anyways, here's the next one."</p><p>The guest put their blindfolds back on and Mari places Surskit into the box.</p><p>"Isn't Misty terrified of bug Pokémon?" INFINITE asks.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's for the show. She should be okay."</p><p>The guests placed their hands into the box as Surskit ran around the box.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"It's super fast."</p><p>"Is it a bug pokemon?!"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"It's a Surskit. Masqueraine evolves from Surskit."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"He owns a Masqueraine, Troublesome."</p><p>Mari takes the Surskit out of the box and the guests take off their blindfolds.</p><p>"OMG!" Misty screams, hiding behind Ash, "Why is it here?! Why did I touch it!" Misty immediately begins to chase Mari for making her touch a bug pokemon.</p><p>"INFINITE, can you get the next one? It's in the kitchen. The rest of you guys, put on your blindfolds!" Mari screamed, dashing away into a hallway, in hopes of losing Misty.</p><p>"Okay, so I guess I'll take over while Mari deals with Misty. And Pyro, please try to stop Misty from murdering my cohost..."</p><p>He places a Pokédoll in the box. After a while, Mari comes back with a black eye and Misty was holding her mallet, seething.</p><p>"Alright, this is the third to last one. Go ahead," Mari said, holding an ice pack to her face.</p><p>Misty reluctantly put on her blindfold and placed hand into the box.</p><p>"Geez...Pyro, did she get you?"</p><p>Pyro shakes his head and mimes Misty distracting him.</p><p>"This better not be a bug pokemon."</p><p>"Relax, Misty, If it makes you feel better. It's not living," INFINITE assured as Pyro uneasily stared at the Blaziken doll that was staring right back at him. "You own a Blaziken doll?"</p><p>"It was my brother's." Mari whispered, making sure the guests can't hear them talking.</p><p>"Any guesses."</p><p>"Plush."</p><p>"A doll."</p><p>"Pokédoll."</p><p>"Some type of Pokemon stuffed animal."</p><p>"Good job! You're all correct!" Mari said, taking the doll out, "It's a Blaziken Pokédoll!" May squealed and quickly took it from Mari.</p><p>"Aww! Why is it so cute!"</p><p>"For crying out loud! If you really want one, I'll buy one for you," Drew said, making a note to buy a Blaziken doll for May.</p><p>"Really?" May asked, handing the doll back to Mari, "Why?"</p><p>The hosts smirked as they watched Drew try to come up with an excuse.</p><p>"Ummm...Because...We're friends?"</p><p>"Yeah, and Pryo is a water-type," INFINITE remarked, rolling his eyes. Drew shot him a glare as May cluelessly walks away.</p><p>"Alright, we're close to the last one!"</p><p>Mari drags a fish tank and places a Corpish into the tank.</p><p>"Where do you even get these things?" INFINITE asked, staring at the giant fish tank.</p><p>"The crew takes care of it," Mari said, deciding to not place a box over the tank, "Alright, you guys can place your hands it. But be careful, I'm not sure how it will react to you guys."</p><p>"Mari, if you break my arm, I will get Electivire to shock you."</p><p>"I would not suggest that. Anyway, you should be fine. Just don't poke it."</p><p>Everyone was surprised that the box was filled with water (It's not).</p><p>"Is it a water Pokémon?"</p><p>"Wow, it has a really tough shell."</p><p>"It kind of feel like Corpish."</p><p>This time Drew poked Corpish in the eye and got pinched, "Ow! This Pokémon has claws."</p><p>"Did you poke it?"</p><p>"Medic!" Mari waves over to the crew, as a crew member bandaged Drew's finger.</p><p>"You guys can stop touching it," INFINITE said, just as the Corphish released a bubble beam on the guest. "It's a Corpish!"</p><p>"Is Drew okay?" May asked, staring at the small spot of blood poking from the bandage.</p><p>"I think so. The medic said it's not infected and its a shallow cut. So Drew will live," Mari gave a thumbs up as the crew drags the tank off set. INFINITE take her place and Mari takes a seat on a nearby chair.</p><p>"Well...since Mari is standing in for Drew, I'll take over."</p><p>"Pyro, you know what to get, right?"</p><p>Pyro walks over to the corner of the studio.</p><p>It was a first-aid kit.</p><p>"Oh, dude, very smart, but Drew is okay. See?" he points to a bored-looking Drew.</p><p>Pyro ran over to Drew, gave him the kit, and ran back to INFINITE.</p><p>"I swear, you're so random sometimes." INFINITE said in disbelief.</p><p>"Right, so now we have the last thing. I want you guys to touch it one—by—one, though."</p><p>INFINITE placed the blobby object into the rather big box.</p><p>It was a Ditto!</p><p>Gary poked it. A few times.</p><p>"That's way too easy. Jello."</p><p>Next was Ash.</p><p>Ditto turned into a Pikachu.</p><p>"Feels like—wait...is that MY PIKACHU!? I didn't bring him here..."</p><p>"Not gonna tell you, but how did Gary think that Pikachu was Jello? Maybe he poked him in the eye..." INFINITE says.</p><p>Next, it turned into a Joltik.</p><p>Joltik are 4 inches tall.</p><p>Misty felt in the box.</p><p>"Is this a joke!? There must be a Bug Pokémon in this box, you're making fun of me!" Misty yelled.</p><p>Dawn was next—and she was very confused.</p><p>"It feels smooth, and round. Oh, there are a few of them! Is it...a carton of eggs? Or is it Exeggcute?"</p><p>After her was Paul.</p><p>"What the hell? I—I don't understand. Dawn, are you messing with me?"</p><p>"Yo, Paul, describe for the viewers at home." INFINITE said.</p><p>"It's just Dawn..." he muttered in disbelief.</p><p>Gary randomly spoke up.</p><p>"Holy shit, you guys. You're all completely stupid. I bet not even Mari is gonna guess, ha."</p><p>After Gary's sudden outburst, May was next!</p><p>"IS IT PYRO!? HOW CUTE, HEHE!" she started tickling the copy of the teen's Blaziken as the real Pyro looked on with fear.</p><p>"Easy, buddy." INFINITE soothed him quietly.</p><p>"You're not jealous, are you? Just kidding."</p><p>(from INFINITE: you can substitute whoever you want on this, but I just put Calvin in—just whatever works for the story is best.)</p><p>Mari plunged her hands inside the box.</p><p>Or rather, tried to.</p><p>"Calvin!? Is that you?" she cried in shock.</p><p>"No way...you came back..." the girl said happily.</p><p>"Alright, time's up! Pyro, please collect the box. You're strong, so I think you can do it!"</p><p>"As a recap, Gary thought it was Jello, Ash thought it was Pikachu, Misty...thought it was a Bug Pokémon, I guess, Dawn thought it was an Exeggcute, Paul thought it was Dawn, May thought Pyro was in the box, and Mari thought [whoever] was in the box...!" he said, struggling to hold his laughter in.</p><p>"Take your blindfolds off...now."</p><p>Everyone gasped.</p><p>"Ha, told you so, dumbasses! It's a Ditto!"</p><p>"So...did I win?" May asks, stunned.</p><p>"Yes and no. You all guessed what it turned into correctly, but not what it was..."</p><p>"Aww, it wasn't Pyro?" May said, sadly.</p><p>"Hate to break it to you Drew, but I think May likes Pyro more than you, ha. Getting her that Blaziken plushie is probably a good idea, bro. There's a—" INFINITE was stopped because Pyro had shaken free from May and tapped on his shoulder.</p><p>"Huh? What's up?"</p><p>Blaziken pointed at Drew and showed his Trainer the Pokédoll.</p><p>"Nice, wanna give it to him?"</p><p>Blaziken nodded to his Trainer and handed Drew the toy.</p><p>"Wow...I mean, I could have bought this myself, but thanks, Pyro."</p><p>Pyro just fist bumped a confused Drew and walked to his Trainer.</p><p>"Looks like that's it for this episode, please tune in next week, guys! See ya!" INFINITE said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby Food Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mari and Calvin got ahold of some baby food and are now going to torture the guests with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, So for this challenge, we're doing the baby food challenge," Mari said, handing each of the guests a baby bib, "Good news is Calvin is back from Kalos!"</p><p>"Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm not a Ditto," Calvin pops out of the kitchen, holding a box of jars and cans.</p><p>"So INFINITE told you about last week's challenge?" Mari said, taking out blindfolds. Calvin nodded and plopped the box onto the table.</p><p>"Why are we doing this?" Dawn asked, tying her hair back, "I don't want to throw up!"</p><p>"Well, I thought the box challenge was fun so now we're doing baby food!" Mari said, setting up a tally scoreboard. Calvin takes the chalk from Mari and finishes setting up the board.</p><p>"Okay. So very simple. Mari will split you guys into teams. You guys will be blindfolded and have to try the food. First team to hit their buzzer and get it correct gets a point. Team with the most points wins."</p><p>The teams are currently split into boys vs girls.</p><p>"So you guys are working together. Don't even think about trying to not eat the food. You guys all have to taste it," Mari said, grabbing a jar. She covers the label and dips baby spoons into the puree.</p><p>"Do we have to?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I hate this already."</p><p>"You hate everything, Paul. Now hurry up or else I will take a point off and your team will be starting with negative 1 points," Calvin takes the chalk and writes a negative 1 on the board.</p><p>"Great start to the challenge," Drew rolled his eyes as Mari handed the guests the food.</p><p>"Good luck. There's some buckets under your seat if you need to..well if you need to...yeah," Mari nodded, walking back to her seat, "Alright, you guys can start."</p><p>(A/N: The first one is mashed peas)</p><p>"Ewww...why is it so slimy!" Dawn squealed, spitting into her bucket. May dips the spoon back into the tiny jar.</p><p>"It tastes like mashed up veggies," she takes another bite, "It's not that bad."</p><p>"June, you'll eat anything."</p><p>May blushes and refrains from smacking Drew on the head. Finally Ash smacked the buzzer and there was a loud siren.</p><p>"GODDAMNIT! Why does the buzzer make that noise?" Paul complained, rubbing his ears. Mari shrugs while lounging on the table. Calvin was wear headphones to block out the noise.</p><p>"So you guys tend to scream, so made the buzzers super loud so that we can hear it," Calvin said, removing the headphones, "Okay, Ash, take a guess."</p><p>"Blended spinach?"</p><p>Mari shakes her head and goes back on her phone, "Nope!"</p><p>Misty then jolts up and quickly hits the buzzer. Once again, there was a very annoying noise, except this time it was an alarm clock.</p><p>"Okay, Misty, go ahead," Mari looks up from her phone. She looked very annoyed at something.</p><p>"Peas?"</p><p>There was a ringing coming from the speakers. Mari gives a thumbs up and Calvin puts a tally for the girls.</p><p>"Correct! So the score is 1 to -1," Mari snickers, staring at the scoreboard, "Can we give the boys a point back to 0. I feel guilty."</p><p>Calvin shakes his head, "No, Paul decided to be an asshole and his team will suffer."</p><p>"But he's always an asshole," Mari points out and shoots Calvin a look. Calvin sighs but gives the boys a point. So now the score is 1-0.</p><p>(A/n: Now we're doing chicken and rice)</p><p>"Don't choke."</p><p>"Really Calvin that's how you plan to introduce it?" Mari laughs, gives the co-host a small finger heart. Calvin rolls his eyes as he leans against the chalkboard.</p><p>"Just eat the mush."</p><p>Ash takes a bit and somehow starts choking on the mush. Calvin groans while Mari begins to laugh even harder. The guests took off their blindfolds and started to gather around Ash.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You pathetic idiot."</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>"I hope?"</p><p>"Should we call a doctor?"</p><p>"I told you so."</p><p>"Gary, you said nothing."</p><p>Finally, Ash managed to stop choking and Mari motioned for a crew member to get a glass of water and maybe a first aid kit. Ash gulped down the water before hitting the buzzer.</p><p>"Chicken and some type of grain," he gasps out, taking another sip of water. Misty gives him a pat on the back, while the rest were making sure Ash was okay. Calvin nodded and gave the boys a tally.</p><p>"Chicken and rice."</p><p>"I remember Danny having to feed us that every time he babysat us," Mari chuckles. Calvin rolls his eyes, trying to suppress a smile.</p><p>"Anyway, the score is tied. There are 3 more jars for you to try."</p><p>"Wait...So why did you carry a box of jars?" May asked, motioning to the box of jars.</p><p>"They're backup jars. In case all of a sudden. You guys get into a fight and start flinging baby food at each other."</p><p>Mari smirks, "To clarify, when Calvin says you guys, he's referring to Dawn and Paul."</p><p>The two frown before screaming simultaneously, "I DON'T THROW FOOD AT DAWN/PAUL."</p><p>"Wow you guys really are a couple."</p><p>The two blush and motion for Mari to continue to the show.</p><p>"Next!"</p><p>(A/N: Turkey and Gravy)</p><p>"Eww! It's really salty!" Dawn screamed, once again spitting into her bucket. This time, everyone else followed and quickly asked for water.</p><p>"This is something you feed to a baby?"</p><p>"Yes, apparently babies really like it. Or they hate it and can't tell you," Mari shrugs and continues to look at the cards, "Any guesses."</p><p>May taps the buzzer, "Salty ham?"</p><p>Mari chuckles, "No, but creative guess. I'll give you points for that."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"No, it's a figure of speech. Anyway, anyone else."</p><p>"It kind of tastes like the gravy thing Reggie used to feed me as a baby," Paul shudders as he takes another bite, "Ugh..Yep definitely that."</p><p>He smacks the buzzer before spitting into the bucket, "Turkey and gravy. If that's correct, I will destroy you after the segment."</p><p>"Well, unfortunately for Mari, you're correct. On the bright side, boys are in the lead: 1-2," Calvin said, making another tally on the boys side, "If the girls try, they can tie with you guys and win if they get the last two correct."</p><p>Mari tosses the guest little pouches, "The last two are squeezable pouches. Don't make a mess, you have bibs for a reason. We'll just do a lightning round because I have to go help Daniel with some chores."</p><p>The guests sighed as they opened the pouches and ate the purees. Immediately they began to complain about the food and how Mari is an evil person.</p><p>(A/N: the flavors are cherry and the other is plum, so I don't know why they're complaining)</p><p>Drew began to jolt in surprise when he ate the cherry on, while May recognized the plum. The rest of the guests were guessing any type of fruit they could think of.</p><p>"It's cherry," Drew exclaims, throwing the plum into the bucket, while eating the rest of the cherry. Mari facepalmed as she began to regret choosing cherry baby food.</p><p>"I think the other is plum," May and the rest of the guests, except Drew, threw away the pouches. Dawn gulped down the rest of her water, while Misty and Ash decided to leave.</p><p>Calvin puts in two tallies as Paul rips off his blindfold, relieved that the show is over but also concerned for his best friend. He takes the pouch from Drew and throws it into the bucket.</p><p>"Stop eating it. It's baby food."</p><p>"But it's cherry," Drew whines, storming off to find cherries. May followed Drew, while Paul grabbed Dawn's wrist and dragged her off the set.</p><p>"Why is Drew this obsessed with cherry?" Mari wonders aloud as Calvin puts the chalkboard away.</p><p>"Well, the girls lost. So now they must do a dare or punishment. The viewers get to choose by PM Mari any punishments or dares you have in mind."</p><p>"Oh right! I'll see you guys next week! Or whenever I can post!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Collab with Zombielugia (Q&A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Collab with Zombielugia. Please follow him on FanFiction.net or Wattpad. </p><p>Credit to him for helping me write/edit this segment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And we're back!" <br/>Mari tumbles into the set and lands right into the center. Calvin facepalms from behind the host table.<br/>"You are so extra."<br/>"I don't care." <br/>Mari said this as she was hooking a mic to her shirt (cuz apparently the show found the budget to afford mics), "Anyway, today we'll have some special guests!. It's Nick, the Pokémon Prince, and his beautiful Diancie family, Cristal and Gem!" <br/>Mari pulls out a special effect control and a shower of diamond dust scatters to the floor as the royal family makes their way to the set.<br/>"Great to be here, Mari! Wow, when you said that you would go all out with our entrance, you really meant it."<br/>The prince smiles, his black hair falling into his eyes. Cristal gives a small wave as she pulls her husband in for a quick peck on the cheek, Gem smiling a little nervously as she is clutching her mom’s arm. There was an “awww” coming from the crew and from the hosts.<br/>"This is sweet," Calvin said.<br/>Gem decided to bounce over to Mari, who immediately gave the young Diancie a pat on the head before she floated over to Calvin. Calvin nervously side hugged Gem.<br/>"Okay, so for this show, it will be relatively tame because I do not feel like hurting my special guests and I want them to be happy here," Mari said, taking a seat behind the hosts table. <br/>Paul pops in to scream at Mari for being unfair, but he got dragged off by Gallade and Gardevoir.<br/>“You’re not a special guest, Paul.”<br/>Calvin gives a small cough to mask the awkwardness as he takes out a small stack of cards. <br/>"So let's get started by answering some questions. So how about you introduce yourself?"<br/>"Well, I'm 18, and I was born to Sina and Dexio in the Kalos Region, and I have black hair and very thick bifocals. I also have Hazel/Gray eyes. I love video games, writing fanfics, and my Pokémon. I also have ADHD, so I get distracted easily, and talk a lot. And I have slight PTSD from...a bad event."<br/>Cristal nods in agreement as she whispers something into Nick's ear. He blushes as Cristal plays with Gem. Mari and Calvin looked at each other in confusion. Nick apologized as he took Gem into his arms.<br/>"Sorry about that. Cristal was talking about our wedding and about her wedding ring."<br/>"Oh right! You told me that it's a Diancite and that yours is a Key stone!" exclaimed Mari.<br/>Calvin shuffled through the cards to find the question. He finally finds the card in the pile.<br/>"And we actually have a question for that! Nick, so how did you meet/propose to Cristal?"<br/>"I saved Cristal from Team Neo Flare...and then we traveled Kalos together. Halfway through our adventure, I found a Diancite and took to the current Mega Evolution Guru, Korrina. She turned it into an engagement/wedding ring."<br/>Cristal gives Mari a wide smile before telling the hosts something. Nick quickly translates for the audience.<br/>“After I became King of Kalos, we left to go back to Sinnoh to visit Lord Arceus! I proposed to Cristal atop Mt. Coronet, and when she said yes, Lord Arceus appeared in order to bless us both! The wedding was amazing! All the Mythicals and Legendaries were there as well! Then Lord Arceus actually blessed our marriage to last forever at the altar in the Halls of Origin! When we kissed at the wedding, she Mega Evolved as I Pokemorphed."<br/>"Aww, that's so sweet!" Mari cooed. <br/>Gem speaks up.<br/>“Mommy and Daddy are gweat! I wove them so much!”<br/>Mari giggles. She begins to run her fingers over the Key Stone charm on her wrist. Nick notices her actions and smiles.<br/>"You also have a Key Stone?"<br/>"Oh yeah, Calvin and I can Mega Evolve our Gallade and Gardevoir. But let's talk a bit more about you, Cristal and Gem, cuz you're our special guests," Mari said, taking the cards from Calvin. <br/>"Anyway next question. So according to our sources. It says that you are actually a hero. Can you tell us about it?<br/>“I am a descendant of Sir Aaron, the original Chosen Hero of Lord Arceus. This means I was the next Chosen Hero, and the one who would save the Pokéverse from destruction," Nick explains.<br/>“Also, I can understand all forms of PokeSpeech.”<br/>Mari nods as Calvin decides to look over some of the dares. His eyes widened when he reached a dare to fight Nick.<br/>"Wait, is it safe for me to battle?" Calvin asked, taking out Gallade's pokeball.<br/>“Also, which Pokemon will Nick use?"<br/>"What do you mean by using Pokemon?" Mari asked, taking out a GoPro (not sponsored lol) and turning it on.<br/>"Nick will be battling as Zombielugia." <br/>Mari motions for everyone follow her into the arena. She motions for Cristal and Gem to join her on the bleachers, while Calvin and Nick got ready for the battle.<br/>"It will be a one on one battle. Good luck!" <br/>Mari said this, pointing the GoPro to the battle. Immediately Calvin Mega-Evolved his Gallade, ready to battle. Nick closes his eyes and bright green light surrounds him as he Pokémorphed into Zombielugia, causing the cohost to shake a little, and the arena to quake from the overwhelming power.<br/>"Calvin are you good?"<br/>"Yeah...I'm fine, Mari." <br/>The co host quickly stopped shaking and called out to Gallade. <br/>"Quick use Aura Sphere!" <br/>Gallade forms a teal sphere and quickly shoots it in Zombielugia's direction. He dodged it by flying into the air and used Aeroblast which Gallade narrowly dodged, feeling his cape flap in the strong wind. <br/>"Use Double Team then Close Combat!" <br/>Gallade leaps into the air, creating clones of himself and quickly surrounded Zombielugia. The clones quickly dove in ready to use Close Combat. Gem flinches as she thinks her father is about to be defeated. However, Zombielugia quickly flew up, causing the clones to hit each other. Gallade fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. He then fired an Aura Sphere which hit Zombielugia straight in the face. This caused him to be flung back into the wall. <br/>“DADDY!”<br/>Gem flew down in front of Gallade, before Cristal could stop her. <br/>“You. Hurt. DADDY!”<br/>She then charges up and fires a full power Moonblast, sending Gallade tumbling backwards. Zombielugia stands back and shakes his head to clear it. Then, he spies Gem utterly trashing Gallade and slapping him across the face with the palm of her hand. Gallade, being the chivalrous Pokémon he is, isn’t sure what to do now. Cristal looks on with intense worry, as does Mari. <br/>“G-Gem? Gem, sweetie! Come back to me! Daddy is fine! He will win this fight! I know it!”<br/>Gem ignores her, and suddenly Gallade becomes enveloped in a cocoon of diamonds. Then the cocoon is flung against the wall, shattering, and causing Gallade to take massive damage. Calvin has no clue what to do. He didn’t want to hurt the child so he quickly took out Gallade’s pokeball. <br/>“Gallade return!”<br/>It was useless. Gem fired a Moonblast at Calvin, causing the boy to be thrown into a wall. <br/>“Calvin!” Mari cried out, about to leap down to help. Cristal grabbed Mari’s arm and told her to not interfere. Mari refused and quickly threw herself between Gem and Gallade. <br/>“Gem! Please listen to me! Your father is okay! This is just a Pokemon Battle!” <br/>Gem didn’t listen and charged another Moonblast. Mari quickly backed up, holding her hands up. <br/>"GEM! PLEASE STOP!”<br/>Zombielugia then flies above Mari, over to Gem, and turns her to face him. Gem gets startled and accidentally fires the Moonblast at Zombielugia in point blank range. This knocks him out cold. Gem snaps out of her anger, and sees what she did. <br/>“D-daddy? DADDY?!”<br/>She breaks down into sobs, causing Cristal to let go of Mari, and float over to her daughter.<br/>“Sweetie...it’s ok.”<br/>Gem then spots her mom, and rushes her before pulling her into a tight hug. Mari and Calvin look at each other.<br/>“W-what just happened?”<br/>Cristal turns her head to look at them.<br/>“I’m sorry about that. Due to some traumatic events that occurred to both myself and Nick, Gem is extremely overprotective of us. If we are hurt badly in any way, she will go full on rage mode. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her.”<br/>She turns back to whispering comforts to her daughter. Zombielugia transforms back into Nick as he shakily gets up. <br/>“Ow...my head…”<br/>Gem sees he’s awake, and flies into him sobbing.<br/>“D-d-daddy! I’m so sorry!”<br/>Nick hugs her tightly, rubbing her back.<br/>“It’s ok, Gem darling. It’s ok. I know you just wanted to protect me. But I was never in any real danger.”<br/>Gem pulls back, and starts floating away with an ashamed look on her face. <br/>“S-sorry...I’ll wait outside for you to be done…”<br/>Cristal pulls her into her arms quickly.<br/>“No Gem, we understand what happened. Stay here with us.”<br/>Gem looks at her, says nothing, and just hugs her mother tightly. Nick walks up and hugs them both. Cristal then kisses Nick while Mari looks on, a bit concerned. <br/>“Are you all ok?”<br/>Nick nods. Then Calvin speaks up, trying to calm everyone down. <br/>“Anyway, while we're still here, how about we answer the last few questions. If that's cool with you."<br/>Nick and Cristal look down at Gem, who smiles, tears still stinging her eyes. Gem nods, and Nick speaks. <br/>"Yeah let's answer these questions."<br/>"Cool, so Nick besides Kalos, have you been on a journey to any other regions?" Mari asked. <br/>Nick sadly smiles, which causes Cristal to give him a small hug, while Gem immediately wipes a fallen tear from Nick’s face. <br/>“Don’t cwy Daddy…”<br/>Mari's face fell as she got worried.<br/>"Did we hit a sensitive topic? I'm so sorry. You don't have to answer," Mari quickly apologizes, starting to regret asking the question. <br/>Nick gives her a reassuring smile and shakes his head.<br/>"No, don't worry about it. I journeyed through Kanto. It was definitely an adventure..." Nick begins to shake and falls to the ground while sniffling. Cristal catches him in her arms and starts gently massaging his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair while kissing his cheek, calming him down. Gem glares at the hosts. Mari and Calvin looked at each other, wondering if they made the correct decision to ask these questions.<br/>"You can stop talking about it, if you want," Calvin insists as Mari covers the camera and motions to the crew to cut the sound. Nick continues to reassure the hosts that he's fine and decides to explain the entire journey.<br/>"...I was lost in Viridian Forest with all my memories missing. I stumbled across the Mythical Pokemon Meloetta, and she didn’t have any memory of going to Kanto either. So we decided that we would escape the forest together. We just got out, but then we were captured by Team Rocket. They wanted Meloetta, and they were for some reason convinced that I was the key to unleashing her power, and also that I knew about the whereabouts of someone named ‘Red.’ They wanted his Pokémon, and they kept abusing me trying to break me into telling them what they wanted. Well, since I had no memories, they did succeed in breaking me, just not in the way they wanted. They would starve me for two weeks, then give me a tiny piece of meat so I wouldn’t die. They would beat me up, and have their Pokémon hit me with their moves. Eventually, I became numb to all of it as the weeks went by. My eyes apparently were even glazed over, according to Meloetta. Rocket’s leader, Giovanni, put a gun to my head, but Meloetta knocked it away before fleeing, yet she would always come back to me. <br/>Mari looks like she is about to cry. Calvin asks a question.<br/>“Why didn’t she just leave you and save herself?”<br/>Gem starts charging up another Moonblast as Nick’s sniffles increase in intensity. Calvin flinches. Cristal puts a hand on Gem’s arm to calm her down. Nick finally manages to respond.<br/>“Why didn't she just leave me? Because she is a selfless Pokémon and worried I was gonna die. Heck, I did think that I was going to die. But I was more worried that poor Meloetta was going to get hurt. Fortunately, a great Trainer named Remited came in and he saved us. With his Riolu, Sento Fukaketsuna, and his Squirtle, Zenny. However, due to everything that happened, I still have anxiety attacks from being abused and if anyone remotely threatens me-I shrink back and start to panic. I have scars on my left arm, my right eye is disfigured."<br/>Mari stays quiet and slowly nods, understanding the amount of pain Nick had to deal with before she met him. She had joined the journey much later and knew very little about Nick’s past. Listening to her friend explain everything suddenly made her feel like she was weak.<br/>“I’m sorry…” Mari mumbled, staring blankly at the floor. Nick glanced over confused, while Calvin ran over to Mari, taking her in his arms. <br/>“Why are you apologizing? You weren’t there. Plus you were in Pallet Town repairing the damages Team Rocket caused when they attacked.”<br/>Mari falls to her knees and sobs into Calvin’s chest. The co host pulls his friends closer and pats her back.<br/> “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. Mari is typically very happy but I think something triggered her to cry.”<br/>"Shhh...It's fine," Mari sniffles as she pulls away from Calvin, reading the final question. <br/>”Do you still remember what happened at the Pokemon League?" <br/>Hot tears streamed down Mari's face.<br/> "Y-you...don't have to answer...Please I don't want to force you...I'm so sorry." <br/>Nick gave her a small reassuring smile and slowly continued the story.<br/>"Team Rocket pulled a Team Plasma and had a fortress surrounding the Pokémon League, Remited, Mari, and I rushed in to stop them. After intense fights we made it to the second to last floor, then an Elite Grunt, who had been chasing me ever since Remited saves me, aimed a Hyper Beam from his Dragonite right at me. Charmy, my fully evolved starter Pokémon, flew in front of it to save me...and died. She sacrificed herself to save me...I actually wear a Charizard hat in her name."<br/>Tears began to stream down Nick’s face and Gem got ready to use Moonblast yet again. This time Calvin didn’t flinch as he tried to comfort Mari, who was sobbing and clinging onto him for dear life. Cristal picks Gem up, calming down the 8 year old. <br/>“Daddy, why awe you cwying?” Gem asking, starting to glow a bright pink. Nick quickly dried his tears and took Gem into his arms, reassuring his daughter that everything was okay. The pink glow of the Moonblast started to fade. <br/>Mari continued to sob in Calvin’s arms. “I’m weak…” Mari choked out. Calvin quickly pulled Mari in closer. <br/>“Don’t say that!” Calvin yelled, Mari suddenly stopped crying and stared into Calvin’s eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulder, “Who escaped with only her Litwick when Team Flare captured her?! You did! You’re not weak! You’re..you’re..you’re strong, brave, caring! You were the reason why we were able to find our Key Stones!”<br/>Everyone was silent as they watched Calvin fall to his knees. Mari quickly dropped down to meet his eyes. <br/>“Calvin?”<br/>“Mari...Listen to me. You are not weak. You were never weak. Look at you...you journeyed to Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Kanto...You trained to become a Top Coordinator. You almost became Kalos Queen,” Calvin cups Mari’s face with his hands, “Why do you think you’re weak? You are the strongest person I know.”<br/>Mari pulls away as she falls to the ground. She wasn’t crying anymore but there was something different about her. She was smiling but there was something sad hidden behind her eyes that only Calvin could see. Then she quickly kissed Calvin’s forehead, causing them both to blush. <br/>“Let’s just finish the show. We actually have a few more questions,” Mari said, giving the guests a reassuring smile. Nick knew that something was wrong but he decided that he wouldn’t pry. Gem, on the other hand, did pry. <br/>“Uh, Ms. Mari?”<br/>“Y-yes, Gem?”<br/>“W-why do your eyes look so sad?”<br/>Mari tried to hold back the tears, “It’s nothing Gem… but...I was captured by Team Flare and I only had my Litwick with me. I just caught it so it didn’t have any experience battling. I got out by having it use Flamethrower on the bars. Once we got out I ran into Xerosic, he was impressed with my skills, and asked me if I wanted to join. I told him no and there was a knife near my throat. He told me if I didn’t join him, that he wasn’t about to have a capable trainer like myself escaping to fight against them. I thought at that moment I would die...I started to cry and Litwick suddenly jumped and used Shadow Ball, it fell into my arms as my captor fainted and Xerosic was blinded. I ran at that moment...I ran with Litwick in my arms and ran until I was out of the forest...This was before I met Calvin..so I was alone at the time. My injuries were pretty bad but I managed to find a center and get some help from Nurse Joy...I have a scar on the back of my right leg where the knife managed to cut me. Even now I still wish I could have done more… Litwick was only a newborn...I should’ve protected it.” Mari got quiet as tears fell down her cheek. She started to sob again. Calvin took her into his arms as he reassured her that everything was ok. There was a small nudge and Mari looked over her shoulder to see Litwick jumping up and down. She quickly dries her tears and picks up the candle pokemon. Gem floated out of her parent’s arms and went over to Litwick.<br/>“Uh Ms. Mari? May I…?” <br/>Mari nods, teary-eyed. The Gem picked up Litwick, gently. His blue flame tickled her chin, causing her to giggle, which resulted in Litwick smiling. <br/>“Hello, Litwick. I’m Gem!”<br/>While the two young Pokémon were having fun, Mari realized who it was that brought Litwick over.<br/>“What are you doing here, Daniel?”<br/>“He missed you. So I decided to drive over here and bring him to you,” a tall brown haired boy smiled. Mari runs over and collapses into his arms. The brother nodded in understanding as he let his younger sister cry into his arms. <br/>“I’m so sorry...I shouldn’t have left for my journey so early...I’m sorry I worried you...I’m sorry…”<br/>Daniel said nothing and kept his sister close to him. He knew that Mari had a terrible encounter with Team Flare but he had no clue that she was completely traumatized by it. <br/>“Mari...Let’s talk about this later...Okay? You can take a break from the show for a bit and we can talk about what happened.” Mari remained quiet and frozen as both Daniel and Calvin tried to comfort her.  <br/>Nick tried to defuse the situation by moving on. <br/>“Um? Mari? How many questions are left?”<br/>“Only two more...I think!” Mari nervously laughs. She pulled away from her brother. She took the last two cards from Calvin and read the questions.  <br/>“So Nick. I remember Remited telling me that Sento and Melody (the Meloetta) developed feelings for each other and eventually became mates during the Hoenn journey. ” <br/>“Well Sento fell in love with Melody at the same time she did with him. They both hid it, partly due to shyness, partly to Remited and I only running into each other a few times. He never joined me as a follower until after I got my fourth Badge. While we were traveling together, Sento thought himself not strong enough to be worthy of becoming Melody’s mate. So after the sixth gym Badge, he ran off to Mt. Silver to train with Red. Then he returned when we were on the final floor of Team Rocket’s fortress.”<br/>Mari smiles, “I remember! He saved us from Giovanni and Shadow Mewtwo!” <br/>Nick nods as he continues the story, “Giovanni was waiting for us. He froze us with the Psychic power of Shadow Mewtwo, then tried to kill us all with Shadow Mewtwo’s Shadow Beam. Sento, now a Lucario, burst in, roared at the top of his lungs: “MAX AURA!” Then he Mega Evolved by himself without a Mega Stone, and fired an Aura Storm which KOed both Shadow Mewtwo and Giovanni. He wasn’t able to do that since, so we think it was the whirl of emotions, most importantly anger at Giovanni and love for Melody that enabled him to Mega Evolve by himself. Afterwards, the fortress started crumbling around us so the three legendary birds rescued us. Afterwards, Melody confessed to him, and when she heard what Sento did to prove his worthiness, she was shocked he went through all that rigorous training. She said she would have gladly been his mate even without the rigorous training.”<br/>“So were they together after Melody’s confession?” Calvin asked. Mari playfully elbowed him in the arm.<br/>“Let him continue! Okay?” she whispers, giving him a wide smile. The co host rubs his arm and lets out a small laugh.<br/>“Okay…”<br/>Calvin gave her a small smile and motions for Nick to continue. He nods and begins the story once again. <br/>“But she said she wasn’t ready yet, so we all traveled together, and then at the climax of our Hoenn Hijinks, she said she was ready. Now Sento, the Lucario from Super Smash Bros. and Melody the Meloetta have a beautiful daughter named Medli.”<br/>“That’s so sweet!” Mari gushes, jumping up and down like a love-sick teen (well she is a teen). Calvin chuckles as he watches his childhood friend smile and laugh. Suddenly, they hear Gem’s voice, much louder than normal.<br/>“C'mon Litwick! Use Ember!” <br/>Gem giggled and cheered as Litwick set the place on fire with an Ember. The fire was spreading as Mari and Calvin took out their Pokemon. <br/>“Glaceon, use Ice Beam!”<br/>“Quick! Feraligatr use Water Gun!”<br/>The two Pokémon quickly aimed their attacks at the fire, putting it out. Mari quickly scooped Litwick into her arms. The Pokemon was laughing happily as Mari gave the Pokemon a frown. <br/>“What am I supposed to do with you? You’re such a troublemaker!” <br/> Gem slowly bounced over, “Ms. Mari?...Did we do something wrong?”<br/>Mari shook her head as she gave Gem a smile, “No...It was just a surprise. I’m actually very happy that Litwick learned Ember.”<br/>“It didn’t know Ember?” Gem asked, confused. Mari stroked Litwick as her smile started to fade. <br/>“After being attacked, Litwick was unable to learn new moves...When I caught it, it knew Flamethrower and Shadow Ball...but it never learned Ember,” Mari then turned and gave Gem a wide smile, “Until now! Thanks to you, Gem! You really helped Litwick!” <br/>Gem was ecstatic as she bounced up and down. Litwick jumped out of Mari’s arms and began jumping up and down with Gem. Mari smiled and Daniel and Calvin watched Mari play with Gem and Litwick. <br/>“Daddy! Mommy! Look I did it! I help a Pokemon, just like you two!”<br/>“That’s fantastic, sweetie!”<br/>“Wait...but isn’t Ember weaker than Flamethrower?”<br/>Litwick suddenly stopped bouncing and looked very gloomy. It whispered something to Gem.<br/>“Daddy…Litwick is asking if it’s weak...Did I do something wrong?”<br/>Cristal promptly hit Nick’s shoulder hard. <br/>“Don’t bring facts like that into this! Our daughter is happy that she helped a Pokémon! Isn’t that enough?!””<br/>Nick tries to speak but Cristal cuts him off.<br/>“Also, Ember can be used to melt ice or light fireplaces without burning down buildings! It may not be useful as a battle move, but it can still have uses outside of battle!”<br/>Nick hangs his head, and Cristal takes it as an apology. The show ended with Cristal pulling Nick in for a tight hug, while sighing. <br/>“What am I gonna do with you, Nick?”<br/>Then she giggles before turning his head and planting a really big kiss on his mouth. Gem was bouncing up and down as she watched her parents kiss. Then she decided to hug them as well.<br/>“I wove you Mommy and Daddy!”<br/>The two Pokémon parents’ lips parted and they looked down at Gem, all smiles.<br/>“We love you too.”<br/>“You are our precious...GEM.”<br/>Gem playfully smacks her father’s shoulder as payback for the terrible pun. Then Calvin pulls out a drawer, and two more papers with suggestions on them fell out. He picks them up. <br/>“Oh! Hey Mari?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“There are two more suggestions in here-they involve you.”<br/>Mari glances at them. <br/>“What? Oh...they should be no problem for me. Hey Nick!”<br/>He looks up.<br/>“Can you transform into Zombielugia again? I’ve been dared to ride your back as you fly around Kalos!”<br/>He nods, and quickly morphs. Mari hopped onto his back and held on tight to his neck. Calvin hooked a camera onto Mari’s wrist so that the viewers could see what she was seeing. <br/>“This is safe right? I’m not scared of heights, but typically when I’m flying for performances, I have Gardevoir to catch me if anything happens.”<br/>Zombielugia reassures Mari that she will be okay and zooms out of the studio, into the Kalos sky. Mari shut her eyes as the wind blew against her hair and clothes.  <br/>“Wow! This is actually a lot of fun!” She managed to say through the mic. She gazes below to see the forests and cities of Kalos. Fletchlings and Vivillions surrounded them as Zombielugia did loops in the air. <br/>“Are you having fun?”<br/>“Yeah! This is amazing,” Mari lifts up her wrist so that the camera would point to the forest and to the cities, “Are you seeing this guys?”<br/>“Yeah...It looks great!” Calvin said through the mic. Nick then gets an idea.<br/>“I know ExtremeSpeed. Want to go faster?”<br/>Mari’s eyes opened wide.<br/>“F-faster?!”<br/>Zombielugia says nothing, and just uses ExtremeSpeed. Mari yelps in surprise as her grip on Zombielugia is now so tight that her knuckles are turning white. Her eyes are pinned open, and her lips are flapping against her cheeks. She struggles to speak, but finally is able to.<br/>“S…slow...down!!”<br/>The Pokémon Prince agrees. As he is slowing down, Mari blinks rapidly, and gives a shaky smile as Zombielugia finishes zooming through the Kalos sky. They arrive back at the studio and Mari jumps off. Calvin caught her and helped her onto her feet. <br/>“That was so much fun!” Mari exclaimed as Zombielugia transformed back into Nick. <br/>“Yeah, that was fun.”<br/>Gem ran over and jumped into Nick’s arms.<br/>“Can you do that with me? I want to fly too!”<br/>Nick laughed as he gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead, “Of course, Gem.”<br/>"Anything you would like to say before we end the show," Calvin asked, scooping Mari in his arms, "we should probably get back home.”<br/>“Calvin! Put me down!” Mari complained, as Calvin set his friend down. She gave him a small glare, trying to hide her smile.<br/>“Sorry,” he laughed. Finally, Mari started laughing, while Daniel was getting a bit protective of his sister.<br/>Nick gave his family a big hug and turned to face the camera, "Shockingly despite Cristal being well...a Diancie, she's surprisingly warm to the touch! Same for Gem!" Cristal gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek while Gem was nested between the two. Then Nick gently kissed Gem’s forehead. She giggles, and wraps her arms around his chest. Cristal then Mega Evolves with Nick’s help, and wraps them in her long crystalline dress. <br/>"Aww! I think that this should be a great conclusion to the show, " Mari said, pulling Calvin in for a kiss on the cheek. The boy blushed a bright red while Daniel was trying to not punch Calvin in the face, "Nick and his amazing family will remain important guests in the show. We'll see you next week, or when I can post again," Mari and Calvin gave the audience a big smile as a shower of roses and diamond dust covered the guests and the screen faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>